


Reunion

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [6]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kory loves Rachel & Gar and is also their mother, Light Angst, Pining Dick Grayson, Reunions, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: To say he is surprised when he sees Kory at his front door is an understatement.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> If I stop writing Dick pining it means I'm dead.  
Ok, now seriously, I have no idea if this is any good or if it makes any sense but uh, here it is regardless? *insert freckle what does it mean what does it all mean.gif*
> 
> Let me know if you like it and feel free to yell about dickkory @ me on [tumblr](https://anchoirs.tumblr.com/)!!

To say he is surprised when he sees Kory at his front door is an understatement. 

When she arrives the kids have already gone to bed and everyone else is at least trying to sleep. The Tower is so quiet the tick-tock of the clock in the kitchen echoes louder than Dick's quick footsteps.

She almost smiles when she sees him, but her expression immediately turns into a frown. "Where's Rachel?" asks Kory, and Dick deflates, a little. 

He's been awake meticulously researching about their most pressing issue, and for some reason Kory showing up felt briefly like a miracle, one that could help solve everything. Of course, however, that she isn't here just because she knows what's going on, _ if _ she knows what's going on. She had more important things to do than help them fight bad guys on the loose and, well, it's not like they can't handle them on their own. But she's here and Dick for a brief moment thinks, _ yes_, _ good,_ _we'll be unstoppable now._

Then, Rachel's name reverberates inside him and he _ worries_. What could be so serious with her that she managed to hide from him and Kory came all the way back for?

"Asleep," he answers, shoving his hands in his pockets before he does something stupid like reaching out to touch her. "Why?"

Kory walks past him, stops to asses the place. Dick half expects her to make a witty comment about the choice of decor as she looks around, but it never comes. "I guess I can wait until morning to talk to her then."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "That's why I'm here."

Dick's mind goes over the last few days. Maybe he hasn't been as attentive as he thought. He did notice Rachel acting slightly off, but he chalked it up to being something related to moody teenage angst or, if anything more serious, bad days in general, when Rachel thought and rethought her life and all of its horrors. Dick had asked her multiple times if she needed anything, and he knows she trusts him; so maybe he isn't the one she's willing to open up about whatever is going on — because now that Kory showed up he knows something definitely is.— He can understand that, even if he doesn't really like it.

"Okay, c'mon," Dick says, nodding towards the bedrooms. "I can set you up in a room, just follow me."

It _ is _ weird having Kory here, suddenly, but he ignores the part of him saying that. He carries her bag as they walk in silence through the corridors and also ignores the part of him that reminds him that her presence is all he could think about the past three months.

"God, I'm tired," Kory mutters, sitting down on the bed. Her hair shines under the light of the bedside lamp, and so does her skin. She takes a deep breath and Dick hovers, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, watching her with newfound interest. 

"How have you been?" he can't help but ask.

Kory flips her hair over her shoulder as she turns in his direction. "Fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay."

Kory nods. She takes off her shoes, unstraps her bra.

There's a pause.

"Have you figured out whatever you needed to figure out?" 

Kory snorts at the question. "You don't get to to ask me that after months without contacting me."

And there it is. Dick has been avoiding the possibility of this argument ever since he first thought of it, but now there's no way around it. "Kory…"

"No, I get it," she says and it sounds bittersweet. "You don't owe me anything, but I just. I thought we were at least friends. Or something like that. I don't know."

He uncrosses his arms and moves to sit by her side, closer than he should, enough that his arm brushes on the naked skin of her shoulder. He keeps his gaze lowered, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to give you space."

"Dick, that can't be the only reason."

"I didn't," he starts, still not looking at her, "I didn't want to make you feel like you had to come back to us, not unless that was what you wanted." 

With the tip of her finger, she touches his chin and turns his face to her. "I think that's only half of the truth."

He breathes in and out. "Rachel and Gar miss you, y'know." 

That's also true but Kory is well aware of it. The kids probably left her a thousand voicemails and texts, and she probably heard and read them all.

"Did _ you_?" She looks at him like she's searching for something on his eyes. She holds his hand, interlaces their fingers. "Miss me?"

Dick swallows past the lump in his throat, looks into her eyes, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you call then?"

"Why didn't _ you_?"

Kory raises her eyebrows. Then she giggles a bit, nearly rolls her eyes. "You're unbelievable, Dick Grayson," she squeezes his hand, "I was busy and honestly, time started to pass and I thought since you didn't reach out then you didn't want to talk to me at all so I just let it be." 

"I didn't know what to say."

"What?"

"Rachel and Gar seemed to be giving you enough updates so I didn't… I didn't have anything to say."

Kory blinks. "I doubt that."

A second goes by. Then another, and another. 

Dick leans in and Kory turns her face so the kiss lands on her cheek. His chest feels hollow all of a sudden and he opens his mouth to speak, to apologize; Kory is quicker.

"You should've called," she says, softly. 

They get interrupted by gasps and screams, Rachel and Gar running into the room. Kory doesn't let go of Dick's hand until they get close to jump on her and he sees a good sign in that small action — she might take a bit longer to come back to _ him, _but there is a chance she's as willing to try this again as him, like they have once talked they could. 

"You're here!" Rachel exclaims, hugging Kory tight. "I missed you so much," she confesses quietly.

"Me too," says Gar.

Kory laughs, pulling them close. "I missed you too! How are you guys?"

"Better now that you're here."

"Hey," Dick intervenes. "I know you're excited about Kory being here but you have early training tomorrow."

There are some loud sighs and mild complaints but then Kory agrees that it's late and they should've been already asleep so of course they listen to her. Gar announces he'll make a snack and go straight to bed, _ sir_, and leaves after another hug from Kory. 

Dick rolls his eyes, but not unkindly. He stands up to leave, thinks Rach is following right behind. 

"Do you wanna come sleep with me?"

Dick hesitates by the door but then he realizes Kory is talking to Rachel, who's already wrapping herself up in the blankets. Of course. _Of course_. He clears his throat, grabs the doorknob, "Goodnight."

From her comfortable place on the bed Rachel yells, "No cauliflower pancakes for breakfast, please!"

Kory laughs, again, and Dick can't help but smile a little at the sight of the two of them. Kory is _here_, and now he can fix whatever needs to be fixed between them, but more important than that, Rachel can count on her. Hopefully not just to indulge in complaints about his healthy diet.

Then he thinks: he'll _have_ to walk by the kitchen to join Gar on his late night snack now, make sure he didn't sneak in any junk food.

His smile grows wider before he closes the door to let them rest. "No promises."

  
  
  



End file.
